Nozzles for mixing fluids are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,563 A. In the case of the known nozzle, two vortex chambers are provided into which in each case an outlet channel discharges. Rotational movement of two different fluids is brought about via the vortex chambers before the fluids leave the nozzle via the outlet channels. Due to the vortex applied in advance to the fluids, a rotating spray jet is produced. Here, the two outlet openings of the known nozzle are arranged spaced apart from one another in such a manner that the two rotating fluid cones overlap so that a mixing of the two fluids takes place outside the nozzle.
As a result of the disclosed features of the known nozzle, a uniform mixing of fluids which have a different viscosity and/or are supplied with different volumetric flows cannot be achieved with the desired quality or is not possible in the first place. A further disadvantage of the known nozzle lies in the fact that the fluids in the vortex chambers are exposed to high stresses which is undesirable in the case of the supply of biological material, for example, cells.